Chica
FNaF 1= (Może szukałeś Toy Chici z drugiej części gry ?) Antagonistka w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Podobnie jak reszta wrogów chce nas włożyć w kostium Freddy'ego Fazbeara. Należy do zespołu Freddy'ego, jako dodatkowa wokalistka. Wygląd Chica to żółty animatronik o wyglądzie kurczaka, z pomarańczowym dziobem. Na jej szyj widnieje fartuszek z napisem "LET'S EAT!!!"'' i jest wypełniony kolorowymi konfetti. Na scenie trzyma różową babeczkę posiadającą dwoje dużych oczu i świeczkę. Jak pozostałe animatroniki ma zęby, z tą różnicą, że jej zęby najbardziej ze wszystkich przypominają ludzkie. Są bardzo łatwo zauważalne na obrazach z kamer. ''Lokacje'' Podobnie jak w przypadku Bonniego i Freddy'ego jej startową lokacją jest Show Stage. Kiedy opuści ową lokację idzie do Kuchni, Toalet, Jadalni i Wschodniego korytarza. Jej droga jest poniekąd losowa, lecz zawsze pojawia się po prawej stronie względem gracza. By sprawdzić czy Chica stoi w Korytarzu należy włączyć światło. Tak jak Bonnie, im bliżej Biura jest Chica, tym bardziej obłąkany jest jej wygląd. Jej szczęka jest otwarta szerzej, oraz zaczyna dostawać tików i spazmów kiedy jest bliżej kamery. Jest też jedynym animatronikiem, który wchodzi do Kuchni podczas pierwszych dwóch nocy (w późniejszych nocach w Kuchni może przebywać także Freddy). ''Zachowanie'' Inaczej niż Bonnie, Chica będzie zjawiać się przy drzwiach rzadziej, lecz na dłużej. Tak jak pozostali, będzie stawać się tym bardziej agresywna, im dłużej trwa noc. Dodatkowo czas, w którym gracz będzie mógł zamknąć drzwi zanim Chica dostanie się do środka, ulegnie zmniejszeniu. Jeśli gracz nie sprawdzi Wschodniego Korytarza i nie zamknie drzwi, kiedy Chica przy nich stanie, wkradnie się ona do Biura. Kiedy już tam będzie, drzwi i światła po prawej stronie nie będą działać. Sposobem by sprawdzić czy Chica jest w Biurze jest nasłuchiwanie odgłosów jęczenia, które ona i Bonnie wydobywają z siebie czekając na moment, w którym gracz opuści monitor. W tej fazie zaatakuje gracza kiedy tylko opuści monitor. Jedynym sposobem aby przeżyć noc kiedy Chica jest w biurze jest stałe patrzenie w monitor, jednak w czasie bliskim 6:00 Chica może ręcznie opuścić monitor, co zakończy się śmiercią gracza. W przeciwieństwie do Bonnie'go, który może się teleportować do dowolnego miejsca w pizzeri, (z wyjątkiem Pirate Cove, i Kuchni) Chica porusza się po wyznaczonych pomieszczeniach. Można to łatwo zauważyć w Cheat Mode włączonym w mobilnej wersji gry. ''Ciekawostki'' * Chica jest zwykle drugim animatronikiem, który opuszcza Show Stage. * Chica jest drugim animatronikiem, który porusza się w ciągu pierwszych nocy, pierwszym jest Bonnie * Chica jest jedynym animatronikiem, który nie ma uszu. *Strój Chici jest jedynym strojem wśród animatroników, który zawiera napis. (LET'S EAT!!!) * "Chica" po Hiszpańsku oznacza "dziewczynka" oraz "słodka". * Imię ,,Chica" może też pochodzić od angielskiego słowa ,,chick" oznaczającego ,,kurczak" oraz ,,pisklę". * Chica często jest mylona przez fanów z kaczką. Jednak ona jest kurą. * Chica jest jedynym animatronikiem posiadającym płeć żeńską. * Istnieje błąd, który pozwala graczowi przetrwać kiedy Chica atakuje. Jeśli gracz szybko podniesie monitor, krzyk Chici powtórzy się kilka razy i jej animacja zabójstwa przedłuży się, opóźniając tym samym śmierć. Kontynuując tą czynność do 06:00 można przeżyć atak. Ten sam błąd działa też w przypadku Bonniego. * Odgłosy Chici w Kuchni mogą być usłyszane przez gracza nawet jeśli kamera nie jest ustawiona, by pokazywała to pomieszczenie. * Kiedy Chica jest na Scenie ma babeczkę podobną do tej, która znajduje się w Biurze. * Chica jest często mylona z samcem gdyż jej wygląd bardziej przypomina mężczyznę niż kobietę. * Być może Chica była drugim zabitym dzieckiem, dlatego jest druga, jeśli chodzi o aktywność. * Odpowiednikami Chici są: Toy Chica, Phantom Chica oraz Nightmare Chica |-|FNaF 2= '''(Może szukałeś Toy Chici z drugiej części gry ?) thumb|Chica w Party Room 3 Wygląd Jej wygląd względem poprzedniej części zmienił się drastycznie. Jej ciało zmieniło się minimalnie, lecz największe zmiany przeszła jej głowa. Oczodoły stały się znacznie większe niż same oczy, Chica straciła także brwi i powieki. Jej stopy mają po zmianie mają trzy szpony zamiast dwóch. Ma także przewody w ustach. Jej dziób został przekształcony i zmieniony w coś w rodzaju pyska, takiego jak mają Bonnie lub Freddy. Jest on też bardziej szpiczasty, tak jak u kury, a także ma więcej zębów na górnej i dolnej szczęce. Niesławny drugi rząd zębów jest widoczniejszy. Ręce Chici zostały zastąpione kikutami, które na końcu mają wystające przewody. Nie potrafi ruszać dziobem ze względu na swój uszkodzony mechanizm. Chica nie może również ruszać swymi kikutami, gdyż za każdym razem ma je wyprostowane prostopadle do ciała, tworząc kształt litery "T" . Kiedy natomiast jest w Szybie są one skierowane ku górze, prawdopodobnie pozycja ta jest wymuszona przez to, że Szyb ten jest ciasny. Zachowanie W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części gry, Chica zaczyna się ruszać w trzeciej nocy. Zaczyna w Parts/Service razem z innymi starymi animatronikami, idąc do Party Room 4 i Party Room 2, aby wejść do Prawego Szybu Wentylacyjnego. Tak jak w przypadku Bonniego, nie widać Chici gdy zaświeci się światło szybu w Biurze. Gdy jest w Biurze i gracz obniży monitor, bądź ona zrobi to za niego, będzie stać przed biurkiem. Gracz będzie miał sekundę na założenie maski, jeśli zrobi to za późno zniknie jak gdyby nic po czym nastąpi jumpscare i śmierć gracza. Ciekawostki * Przez prawie cały czas ręce Chici są sztywne w pozycji "T" , włączając w to menu. Jedynym miejscem w którym Chica ma złożone ręce to wentylacja. ** Istnieje możliwość, że dzieje się tak, ponieważ nie była przez długi czas używana i jej mechanizm się zepsuł. O takich przypadkach Phone Guy wspomina w pierwszej części gry. * Istnieje Glitch w którym Chica jest w Biurze nawet po tym, jak światła przestały migotać. Po tym Chica zabija gracza. * Tak jak w pierwszej części gry, atakuje od prawej strony względem gracza. * Jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które nie mogą być ujrzane przez świecenie szybów w Biurze. Drugim jest Bonnie. * W Parts/Service gdy Bonnie wyjdzie z pokoju, zmienia swoją pozycję pozwalającą zobaczyć jej ręce. * Jest jednym z animatroników, które nie pojawiają się w korytarzu, drugim jest Toy Bonnie. * Możliwe jest to, że Chica zabiera do naszego pokoju Paper Plate Boy'a. * Chica jest drugim najbardziej zniszczonym starym animatronikiem. |-|FNaF 3= (Może chodziło Ci o Toy Chicę z drugiej części gry ?) Chica w FNaF 3 pojawia się tylko w minigrach oraz jako Phantom Chica. |-|Galeria= 185px-ChicaInPartyRoom4Brightened.png 185px-OldChicaInOffice.png OldChicaPartyRoom3.png Tumblr inline nf5jlbU8K91rqu8d1.png Chica fnaf 2 by beckster2000-d861zwz.jpg 185px-Chica-PartyRoom4.png ChicaDoll.png ChicaJumpscare.gif FreddySpriteSlumpedGiveLife.png Chica_close-up_FNaF_2.png MainMenuOldChica.png Chica_Icon.png Chica Sprite Gif.gif Chica_Desarmada.png|Chica w minigrze z FNAF 3 185px-Restroom Chica.png 185px-EastHall 4A Chica.png 185px-EastHall 4B Chica.png 185px-DiningArea Chica.png Chica blarg (1).gif Chica.gif Chica.png Chica blarg.gif Chica_cupkake.jpg|Babeczka chici. Cam4B chica3.png 215.png 226.png Chica_ECH.gif Cam1B_chica2.png 185px-2.png Chica_muńeco_android.png|Pluszak Chica za którego można było kupić za 4$ Bonnie_y_chica_iluminados_en_la_dining_area.jpg Kategoria:Główni antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fnaf 1 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Odpowiednicy Chici Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Oryginalne Animatroniki